Sexo y Curry
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Masayoshi, como todas las noches, invita a Goto a su hogar. Pero esta vez será diferente porque por fin obtendrá su respuesta. Samurai Flamenco/サムライフラメンコ (GotoYoshi)


Sexo y Curry

_"There he was, like disco superfly..."_

**Samurai Flamenco (MasaGoto)**

Como todas las noches, Masayoshi había invitado a cenar a Goto-san. La última vez que se habían visto tenía más de 40 días y le estaba realmente preocupando haber asustado a su mejor y único amigo con su última charla que, como todas después del secuestro de Goto-san derivaban en lo mismo.

_"__Sabes Goto-san que puedo estar contigo, ocupar el lugar de tu novia pero hay que hacerlo debidamente; casémonos"_

Masayoshi suspiró; Definitivamente hoy no tocaría el tema.

El sonido de la cerradura al girarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Goto entró al departamento de Hazama y colocó su sombrilla en la esquina de la puerta.

-Yo!- saludó el otro, sacándose el impermeable de encima y dejando ver su siempre bien planchado uniforme de policía. Se aflojó un poco saco del uniforme y caminó hasta el rubio, apretando suavemente en forma de saludo el hombro de Masayoshi. Éste, se ruborizó. Para él era demasiado ver a Goto-san con el cabello alborotado, medio húmedo, medio vestido, medio cansado.

Medio sexy.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Goto lo miró raro. Ese Hazama sí que actuaba extraño a veces.

-¡Go-Goto-san!- Hazama se abrazó a la espalda del moreno, el cual se erizó al sentir el apretujón que le propinaba el ex héroe - ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Tenemos un montón de cosas para contarnos!-

-No- cortó Goto, deshaciendo el agarre de su cuerpo.- No hoy, Samumenco- canturreó y se fue a sentar en el sillón.- Estoy un poco estresado, desde que ya no haces tus rondines los ladrones y los buscapleitos han sido un problema para el departamento de policía. Es como sí…- miró a Masayoshi enigmáticamente- estuvieran incitándote a que regreses-

El rubio hizo un puchero. ¡Por supuesto que quería regresar a ser Samurái Flamenco! Pero la agenda de trabajo como súper modelo la tenía llena por al menos 8 meses; Podría hacerla de héroe por las noches pero estaba bajo amenaza de Ishihara-san y ella sí que era peor que ladrones o buscapleitos.

-Goto-san, por favor ponle al play a la serie en un momento regreso, iré a colocar en curry en el microondas…- cambió el tema radicalmente, porque mientras pensaba en su situación modelo/superhéroe Hidenori se estaba comenzando a quitar el saco del uniforme y a aflojar unos cuantos botones de su camisa, mostrando la piel morena de su bien formado pecho.

-Hai, hai…- contestó el moreno aburrido, mientras tomaba el control del dvd entre sus manos. Apretó varios botones y no podía hacer que funcionara- ¡Masayoshi! ¡El dvd no sirve!- gritó, mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hasta donde estaba el aparato.

-¡Iré en un momento, Goto-san!-

Lo que no esperaba es que Hazama correría a la velocidad de la luz y ambos tropezaron con la mesita de centro, llevándose con el golpe el florero, la foto de Hidenori y Hazama y dos figuras de acción que el rubio tenía siempre ahí.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el moreno sobando su cabeza- Ten más cuidado, baka. Me pudiste haber roto algún hueso…- miró fijamente a Hazama, el cual había caído encima de él. No lo había notado tan de cerca pero el rubio de un momento a otro parecía más grande de cuerpo –y atractivo- que de costumbre.

-¡Gomenasai Goto-san!- se disculpó el rubio y quiso levantarse pero un brazo del moreno lo detuvo. Masayoshi miró atentamente a Hidenori.- ¿Qué ocurre Goto-san?-

-Masayoshi…-

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, Goto se estaba perdiendo en aquellas gemas azules que Masayoshi tenía por ojos. Eran preciosos.

Es decir Hazama era precioso. Lucía tan bonito, delicado y frágil como una chica.

Y de repente, como un flash, regresaron aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

_"__Casémonos, Goto-san"_

El moreno se sonrojó con violencia y echó a un lado el cuerpo de Masayoshi. Se incorporó y regresó a sentarse en el sillón.

El rubio por su parte, quedo echado en el suelo unos segundos, confundido por la reacción de Goto. El moreno realmente lo confundía y mucho, pero lo quería, lo quería tanto que no se iba a enojar con él. Suspiró y se levantó lentamente del piso.

-¿Sabes, Goto-san?- dijo el rubio mientras veía al moreno enfurruñado en el sillón- No importa que nunca me hayas dado una respuesta. Yo te seguiré queriendo hasta el día que muera.- le sonrió encantadoramente y se agachó a recoger las cosas que habían caído de la mesa. Perfecto, había tocado –sin querer- _ese tema_, otra vez.

Hidenori se quedó impactado con las palabras de Masayoshi ¿Por qué el muy tonto siempre salía con cosas así? Le había tomado mucho tiempo decidir en volver a verlo, ya que la petición de Masayoshi en un principio lo asustó pero después de mucho pensarlo, quizás, no era tan mala idea _estar con él_.

-Hazama.- llamó y el rubio lo miró atento- Ven aquí.- con la palma de su mano dio golpecitos en el pedazo de sillón que quedaba para que el rubio se sentara a su lado. Y así lo hizo, obedientemente se colocó al lado del moreno y lo miro expectante.- Masayoshi…yo- Absoluto silencio por espacio de segundos; no era nada bueno con las palabras. Hasta había ensayado muchas veces lo que le diría y ahora, simplemente no podía.

Así que optó por el plan b.

-Oh, que rayos…- con su mano tomó la nuca del rubio y le plantó un beso.

Un beso suave al principio, invasivo después; su lengua se abría paso a través de esos rosados labios. Por su parte el rubio se había quedado anonadado.

Por qué ese era su primer beso.

Y Goto lo sabía, así que inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar encima del rubio y con su mano libre tocar el torso de Masayoshi. Firme y suave torso del modelo. No se aguantó más y coló su mano por debajo de su camisa y subió hasta encontrar el botón en el pecho de su "amigo"; Lo apretó y giró suavemente hasta que escuchó el primer gemido de Masayoshi morir en su boca.

-Uhmm…mmm…-

Liberó su boca por completo y lo miró fijamente, sin separarse del rostro del sonrojado rubio.

-Masayoshi…-le llamó, pegando su nariz contra la otra- Esta es mi respuesta- Unió sus labios nuevamente con los del rubio, esta vez se dedicó a explorar esa boca sin miramientos y la temperatura de ambos comenzó a elevarse, tanto y tanto que mientras exploraba con su mano el cuerpo de Hazama sintió en su codo algo duro que provenía de la erección del superhéroe.

Y bajó su mano, poco a poco hasta apretar el sexo de su querido amigo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Goto-san!- sorprendido y avergonzado, Hazama rompió el beso- ¡Primero debemos casarnos!- exclamó temblando de arriba abajo- ¡No podemos tener sexo sin estar unidos en matrimonio primero!-

-¡Tonto! ¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a tener sexo? ¡Esto no cuenta como sexo!- Y dicho esto, Hidenori bajó los pantalones del rubio, con todo y ropa interior y tocó, por fin, piel con piel.

Mano con miembro.

-¡AAAAH! ¡GOTO-SAN!- chilló Hazama, removiendo inquieto debajo del moreno.- Yo, yo…no estoy listo…- bajo su mirada avergonzado. Realmente se sentía tan patético. Virgen a sus 20 años, nunca besado, nunca amado. Oh, a veces se sentía tan miserable.

Hidenori rio un poquito- No te preocupes, no necesitas estar listo porque hoy no harás nada tú…solo…- apretó el sexo de su amigo- déjate llevar…- soltó en un susurró mientras se inclinaba y besaba la punta del miembro del rubio. Pasó la lengua por el glande y luego, se introdujo poco a poco toda la extensión del sexo de Hazama en la boca.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba. Nunca pensó que ese chico supiera _tan bien. _Chupó un poco más antes de sacarse el falo de la boca y dirigir su cavidad a las entrepiernas del rubio. Besó aquellos delgados muslos y paso su lengua por esa nívea piel; Mordisqueó un poco la piel en esa zona y luego, subió a mordisquear los testículos del modelo.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAH! ¡GOTO-GOTO-SAN!- gimió Masayoshi, en la punta de su falo comenzaba a vislumbrarse gotas de líquido.- Me voy…me voy a correr pronto.

El moreno alzó su mirada y dejó de morder las gónadas para regresar al miembro de Masayoshi e introducirlo de golpe, chupando y lamiendo hasta que el cuerpo de su amante se retorció de tal manera que él supo que iba a eyacular.

-¡GOTO-SAAAAN!- el rubio empujó la cabeza del moreno con ambas manos, para que tragara todo.

Y recibió todo el contenido de Hazama en su boca. Era caliente, espeso y abundante. Un poco se escapó de su boca y corrió un hilillo por sus labios.

Se relamió de tal manera sexual que Masayoshi casi tiene una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Y bien Hazama? ¿Qué te pareció mi respuesta?-

El rubio aun sonrojado y agitado, con los pantalones abajo se colocó en posición gatuna enfrentando a Hidenori.

-¿No te parece que huele un poco a quemado?- preguntó, descolocando al moreno; y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la cocina de la cual emanaba un espeso humo negro.

-¡EL CURRY!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego…luego rieron a carcajadas.

-Eres tan inútil Masayoshi, no sabes cocinar ni el curry en el microondas y ¿así serás mi esposa?…- dijo el oficial, levantándose y tomando entre sus brazos a su futuro esposo, dispuesto a llevarlo a limpiar y luego limpiar el desastre de la cocina.

-Eso quiere decir…que…- El rubio se abrazó al moreno y hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro. Luego su cerebro hizo ¡click! al interpretar las últimas palabras del policía- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que tu esposa?- chilló medio histérico, mientras Goto reía y él se imaginaba con un mandil y un paliacate en la cabeza, limpiando, lavando, cocinando, doblando, planchando…-Goto-san, yo pienso que tú eres más hábil en las labores domésticas así que tú deberías ser…

-¡Ni hablar!- sentenció el moreno.- Tu debes ser la esposa porque eres demasiado bonito, Hazama-kun…- besó su mejilla sonoramente y el rubio enrojeció.

Por dentro, ambos deseaban que todos los días fueran así, siempre.

_Owari~_


End file.
